If only
by Rosalie Chan
Summary: Mori Misaki is in love with Souma Kukai who is a year younger than her, but doesn't have the bravery to tell him. What will happen.... Kukai X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Rosalie: This is my very first FanFic so plzzz go easy on me!!_**

**_Misaki: Hi! I'm Misaki!_**

**_Rosalie: I don't own shugo chara but it do own Misaki and her Charas!_**

~ Mori Misaki

Age: 13

School: Seiyo Middle School, 2nd year

Charas: Mika, Sara, Ai, Rin

Parents/Gaurdians: Unknown

Chapter 1: How about…

(Misaki POV)

I walked into Kukai's classroom boldly, and stood by his desk where he was staring at the window. "Hey," I sat on his desk, my legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey senpai," he replied in his perfect, sexy voice. I needed to tell him. Tell him how much I loved his voice, face, and everything about him. I didn't care if he was year younger than me. I just want him.

"So are you busy after school?" I asked. I could sense eyes on us. The former Jack and Ace were was talking about plans; who wouldn't?

"No soccer practice was canceled." His beautiful eyes still fixed on the window.

"Good," I smirked "because I want you to come on a date with me." He looked at me in bewilderment. "I need to discuss something with you." I walked away, determined to tell him my true feelings today.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Kukai POV)

I stared at her as she walked out of the classroom. Her slender legs, her soft arms, and most of all her. Not her chara changes or transformations, her. The sleeves on her uniform were a little big on her, but how only half of her palms were showing just made it even more adorable.

What was it that she wanted to discuss with me? Problems? School? Her love life? It was torture for me having to wait for the end of the day…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Misaki POV)

It was the end of the day, and I waited in front of the school. Looking for Kukai and my four charas. Usually they would be here to support me, especially Ai. She's my romantic would be self.

I saw Kukai walking toward me, but he was also looking around for something.

"Kukai!" I yelled over. He waved back and quickened his pace.

"I can't find Daichi," he explained.

"That's odd, I can't find Ai, Rin, Mika, or Sara."

"Well I bet they're somewhere all huddled up together," he reassured.

"I assume…" I sighed. "If that's the case," I grabbed his arm "let's go!" he stumbled. "Slow poke! We have to finish before sundown!"

He smiled his gorgeous, brilliant smile that makes me want to melt. "Okay then! Let's race."

I could only smile back. "You're on!" and we ran the whole way to the mall, laughing and giggling at each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

(Kukai POV)

I love how she laughs at her own foolishness, her bouncy short black hair, and the gold ribbon in it. Everything about her was absolutely beautiful.

We walked into the bookstore at the mall. There is bought a notebook with a blue leather cover. It also had green embodiments on it. Her favorite color was green, followed by blue.

"I just love green!" she once told me. "You can tint it or shade it and it's still a beautiful color."

She handed me a book as I was spacing out. "_101 ways of knowing you've found the perfect person. _Huh? Maybe you'll find yours someday."

_I already have! She's standing in front of me. _I wanted to shout, but instead I said "Just maybe."

She smiled her perfect smile that always made me want to kiss her. "I'm pretty sure I have." _She has! Who? Since when? Why? _

I could only smile back. How much I longed to tell her she was _my _perfect person, to not only become her boyfriend but her lover. She was even shorter than me, unlike most girls in my grade. It just made me want her more. I wanted her so bad that I would sense a weird heat in between my legs every time I saw her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Normal POV)

Misaki glanced at her watch. 6:30 pm. "Oh my gosh 6:30! We got to go." She got up from her chocolate milkshake. "Kukai," she poked him who was spacing out.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it. Misaki giggled, causing Kukai to blush slightly.

"Come on Mr. Space Cadet, let's go!" She linked their arms together, taking Kukai by surprise. "Race ya." She whispered leeringly into his ear.

**_Kukai: What the!?_**

**_Misaki: ......wow......_**

**_Rosalie: R&R please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sugar

(Misaki POV)

I sprinted out of the mall with Kukai following close behind. Another day was almost over, without me telling him anything. _Why didn't I tell him? I had so many opportunities! _If only I was braver, more outgoing…

We walked home together in the sunset anyways…

(Kukai POV)

Another day was coming to an end. I didn't say anything again. If only I was braver, more gentlemen like…

As we walked home in the sunset she talked about how she liked a guy who was athletic, taller than her, and smart. I'm athletic and taller than her but not exactly smart…

She stopped, and turned around to look at me with her gorgeous eyes. "What about you? What's your type?" With the sunset behind her she looked even more beautiful.

I wanted to tell her, _you, _but something stopped me from saying it. So instead I said, "Well…." I pretended to think. "She has to be shorter than me. I also like a girl with short hair; too many have long hair at our school."　I continued to list a bunch of her features as we continues to walk.

She stopped abruptly at where the road splits and we separate. "Hey Kukai," she said without turning around. "Is it just me or are you just listing a bunch of my features?" she laughed. "I'm just kidding." She turned around and smiled at me. "I know you like someone else." _No! I do like you! No, this isn't just liking it's loving! I love you!" _

I could feel my face heating up. "Ha. I guess you're just my type senpai." _What am I saying! Of course she is! _

"I suppose, " she said still smiling her wonderful smile. "Well see you Monday." She waved goodbye, and started to walk away but before she could get too far I subconsciously grabbed her hand, causing her to drop her bags.

"But I'll see you in my dreams."_ Crap! What the heck am I doing!_

"Kukai… What is this? I have to go." She pulled back, but something made me pull her in closer. So close that she was completely in my arms, for me to hold onto forever.

(Normal POV)

Misaki held in a blush as she pushed away. "What do you mean?" She was really good at hiding her emotions. "What is this all of a sudden? I have to go home."

"Senpai," there was lust in his voice, along with a small yellow star in his hair. "I've been holding this in for too long." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her oh so gently.

He parted. Misaki wanted to refuse, yet wanted to jump back into his arms once more. She got one of her wants. A pink rose popped into her hair, her symbol for Ai's chara change. "Kukai I've also waited too long to tell you." She buried herself in his chest to hide a vicious blush across her face.

"We're even then." He kissed her again but this time more passionately, intensely, and this time she responded.

He nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance, but she pulled away. "Not here," she whispered. "Too public." It was already sundown. "We can go to my place."

Kukai sighed as a sudden thought of disappointment struck him. "What about your parents?"

"Unknown." Misaki replied with a mischievous smirk. "So let's go." She bent down to pick her stuff up from the ground and grabbed Kukai's hand who was blushing lightly, for he had seen something: black lace from under a certain skirt.

They ran to Misaki's home. When they arrived at the large estate Kukai was surprised. "What is your family filthy rich?" he said in bewilderment.

"I suppose you can say that." She responded as she dragged him inside. "I'm home!" she hollered as she opened the door.

"Welcome home Miss." A woman n a gray uniform greeted. "And who might this be?"

"This is a good friend of mine, Suzy. He needs a place to stay tonight since his parents aren't home." Some things that she was stating were false. "You may get your weekend off now."

Suzy curtsied. "Thank you. I will be back on Monday as you wish." And she left out the door."

As soon as the door closed Misaki turned to Kukai and wrapped her arms around him. "You heard right." She stared into his eyes. "We have the whole weekend together, alone."

He responded by pulling her closer by the waist. "Good because it seems too good to be true." He pecked her on the lips.

"Since I'm sweaty from all that running I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" she took her shoes off and walked into the hallway. She stopped in the middle waiting for her response. "Well would you?"

Kukai took his shoes off and walked up to her. "Why not?"

"Good," she whispered. "Because who don't have a choice either way." She pulled him further into the hall


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie: Tee hee... :P**

**Misaki: *glare***

**Kukai: Dude I hate you...**

**Rosalie: Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3

(Misaki POV)

Well I got him into the bathroom and gave him an extra pair of pj's I had lying around. The only problem was that by the time I returned the chara change had worn off, and I was back to my old, confusing self. I ran into a corner and crouched down, so embarrassed. "What the hell was I doing!" I muttered as I rocked back and forth.

Kukai crouched down across from me. His hair covered his eyes, so I couldn't tell if he was scared, embarrassed, or nervous. "Senpai," I looked up at my name being called. "I was in a chara change but what I said was true."

I looked down to hide a blush that was growing on my face. "Me too," I admitted. "I'll also say this. Since I was in a chara change it didn't come out like I wanted to. I just wanted to have some alone time together. You know, since anywhere we can be together there's always someone."

He nodded. "Yeah I kind of figured that out." There was an awkward silence. "Do you still want to…" he stopped as he realized what he was saying.

I nodded though, taking him by surprise. "I told you I was going to do something, and I'm not going to chicken out on my own word." I got up and dimmed the lights. Then started filling the tub. I reached under the sink to get the bubble tablet for my extra fizzy bubble baths. This way there was something in between us.

(Kukai POV)

Senpai walked lightly toward the wall. Facing it she told me "Look the other way. I'm still a girl you know." I did as I was told. I took off my uniform jacket. Then slid off my tie along with my shirt. I reached for my belt as I heard her skirt drop. I hurriedly took the rest of my clothes as I saw her shadow enter the bath, form the corner of my eye.

"Crap!" she muttered. "Too many bubbles! I can't see a thing!" I chuckled as I joined her.

She was right there were a lot of bubbles. I could make out some of her face sitting down, but because of her height she couldn't see a thing. "Maybe because you're so short." I teased. "Misaki," I added. I don't know why but I could see her face turning a dangerous red.

(Misaki POV)

I could feel my face burning up, along with my who body. I am most definitely not used to being called Misaki. It was always Misaki-Chan, Mori, Mori-San, or Mori Senpai. Never just Misaki. Sure sometimes people call me Misaki but it coming from Kukai made it 100 times more embarrassing. I could only hope that he couldn't see my face in the crowd of bubbles.

(Normal POV)

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

Misaki crouched deeper into bubbles. "Nothing. It's just that I'm not used being addressed as just Misaki."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He drew back.

"It's fine!" she got up enough so just her face was visible.

He chuckled. "Well if that's the case. I can call you Misaki right?" she turned a dangerous red again.

"If you really want to, then yes."

"Its settled then." He blew a few bubbles in her face. "I'll call you Misaki."

She spit out the bubbles that went into her mouth. "Blah," she stuck her tongue out in disgusted. "What the hell was that for!"

He couldn't help laughing. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that."

She pouted. "Meanie,"

**XxXxX Meanwhile…**

"You sure this is going to work?" Sara asked.

"Of course it is!" replied Ai confidently as she stood in front of a boiling pot with a wooden spoon.

"Yes, with out combined abilities nothing can go wrong with this plan." Mika backed up. She raised her glasses.

"I…I…I don't think this is what they want." Rin said shyly.

"Psshhtt…" Daichi waved off. "Heck yeah! I could tell Kukai is just begging for it to happen. I could sense it! Its just soooo clear!"

"Yeah!" Sara stood beside him, holding up a thumbs up. "I really don't get why Misaki wants to be shy like someone." She glanced at Rin.

Rin gasped. "I…I…I am offended! W…We…Well I do no get how she wants to be like you! So obnoxious and lightheaded!"

Misaki had four Shugo Charas. Ai, her romantic would be self. Mika her intelligent would be self. Sara her outgoing would be self. Rin her shy would be self.

"Stop both of you!" Mika came in between them. "Stop arguing! We are working for Misaki's happiness, and all you two nincompoops can do is bicker!" Sara looked down ashamed, while Rin turned a dark shade of red. "Good. The lust potion is almost done. We'll distribute it evenly to them. It's perfectly fool proof."

"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Sara asked curiously.

"Well," Mika took out a notebook and started calculating. Ai helped her at a few points. "The worst thing that could happen is that one person drinks the whole potion and the effects not wearing off for a whole 12 hours." She concluded.

"And is that bad?" Sara asked.

"Of course it's a bad thing! You moron!" yelled Ai. "It means one of them is going to be raped!"

"Oh, well I didn't think of that…" Daichi muttered. "Let's hope if that does happen Kukai doesn't get the potion."

Misaki's charas looked at Daichi. "What do you mean?" they said in unison.

"Let's just say he gets 'advice' from his brothers." He scratched his head.

"Oh crud." Miki grunted.

**XxXxXxX**

**Back in the bathroom…**

(Normal POV)

Kukai had gone out of the bath first. "Hey can I get a drink. I'm a bit thirsty."

"Yeah sure I think you can find something in the fridge." Misaki said from the other side of the door.

" 'Kay thanks." He went into the kitchen and found the pitcher of 'water' that turns out to be the potion. He poured himself a glass and gulped it down. Pleased by the tasted he drank the rest of it.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Mika yelled, when she found Kukai finishing the last mouthful of the potion. "My plan!!! Ruined!!!!"

"Mika!! I thought you said it was fool proof!!" Rin yelled.

"That's what I thought but I let my guard down!" she explained.

"What are you yelling abo…." He crouched down suddenly. "Oh crap." There was an odd heat in between in his legs.

"That's what…" murmured Ai.

**Misaki: OMFG!!!!!!**

**Kukai: Hey babe.**

**Misaki: Help *whimper***

**Rosalie: R&R please!!**


End file.
